Ha Yu (actor)
Wong Sing (born 11 January 1946), better known by his stage name Ha Yu, is a Hong Kong actor who has been working on the television network TVB since the 1970s. Biography Wong was born in Guangzhou, Guangdong, China, in 1946. He went to Hong Kong in 1962 and worked as a part-time actor during his studies there. Later, he joined the television station Rediffusion (now ATV) as an actor and adopted the stage name "Ha Yu". He switched to another station, TVB, in 1974 and acted in a number of television series produced by TVB, especially in adaptations of wuxia novels by Gu Long. In early 1987, Wong co-hosted the variety show An Evening With the Stars (群斗星會) aired on the Taiwanese television network TTV. In 2000, Wong returned to TVB and acted in some television series again. He won Best Supporting Actor at the 2005 TVB Anniversary Awards for his portrayal of a useless son in the sitcom My Family. In 2007, Wong acted in a few TVB dramas, most notably as "Dai Bau" in Heart of Greed. He won Best Actor at the 2008 TVB Anniversary Awards for his role as "Gam Tai Jo" in Moonlight Resonance. Filmography Film The Fun, the Luck & the Tycoon (1989) Jianghu Dream (1993) Love for All Seasons (2003) Dragon Reloaded (2005) Kung Fu Mahjong 3 (2007) The Vampire Who Admires Me (2008) Perfect Rivals (2011) ATM (2015) Television series Year Title Role Notes 1974 Chinese Folklore 1976 The Legend of the Book and the Sword Yu Yu-Tung 1977 A House is Not a Home Ha Chun-Yau 1978 The Heaven Sword and Dragon Saber Cheung Tsui-San 1979 Chor Lau-heung Kei Bing-ngan 1981 No One is Innocent Pau Tsa-Lai Young's Female Warrior Yeung Tsung-Po 1983 The Legend of the Condor Heroes Yau Chui-Kai The Return of the Condor Heroes Yau Chui-Kai Foon Lok Cheung On Tong Ming Wong 1985 The Rough Ride Tsau Cheung-Yau Take Care, Your Highness! Chow Yau Ching 1988 My Father's Son Tang Yan Wai 1989 Da Sing Siu King 1990 Priceless Adventure Law Chin-Choi 1991 The Lady of Iron Sing Tai-Chi 1992 Hap Fu Cheung Chin Ko Cheung Ngoi Sang Si Ka Ting Lau Ming 2001 Beautiful Life Lau Lik Reaching Out Lau Lik Hope for Sale Wong Yee-Zai Armed Reaction III Wai Ying-Hung 2002 Fight for Love Tsui Bo 2004 Armed Reaction IV Wai Ying-Hung Hard Fate Mok Sai-lung 2005 My Family Man Chiu-Kit Best Supporting Actor When Rules Turn Loose Shum Yat-On 2006 Under the Canopy of Love Ko Pak-Fai Best Supporting Actor Nomination (Top 20) 2007 The Brink of Law Tong Dai-Hoi Heart of Greed Tong Yan Gai Best Actor Nomination (Top 5) My Favourite Male Character Nomination (Top 5) Fathers and Sons Ko Chi-Tim 2008 The Gentle Crackdown II Tse Chong-Tin Moonlight Resonance Gam Tai-jo Best Actor My Favourite Male Character Nomination (Top 5) 12 2010 In the Eye of the Beholder Wah Hung-shan The Comeback Clan Dai Koo-tung Home Troopers Chu Kot-ho 2011 Love Thy Neighbour Wang Da Fa Singapore series3 2012 Daddy Good Deeds Ko Yi-man Three Kingdoms RPG 2013 It's a Wonderful Life Hao Huixian Singapore series4 2014 World At Your Feet Mei Renxin Singapore series5 2015 Beyond the Rainbow References 1.Jump up ^ Seto Kit Yan (August 13, 2009). "Shining bright". Malaysia Star. Retrieved 18 April 2010. 2.Jump up ^ "Michelle wins". Eastern Express. November 23, 2008. Retrieved 18 April 2010. 3.Jump up ^ ""Love Thy Neighbour" website". xinmsn. Retrieved 29 September 2011. 4.Jump up ^ ""It's a Wonderful Life" website". xinmsn. Retrieved 10 January 2013. 5.Jump up ^ ""World At Your Feet" website". xinmsn. Retrieved 16 May 2014. Awards and achievements TVB Anniversary Awards Preceded by Moses Chan for Heart of Greed Best Actor 2008 for Moonlight Resonance Succeeded by Wayne Lai for Rosy Business Category:1946 births Category:TVB veteran actors Category:Hong Kong male film actors Category:Hong Kong male television actors Category:Hong Kong people of Xinhuiese descent Category:Actors from Guangzhou Category:Actors from Guangdong Category:20th-century Hong Kong male actors Category:21st-century Hong Kong male actors Category:Chinese film actors Category:Chinese television actors